


I saw you first

by Sparrow4444



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, protective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrow4444/pseuds/Sparrow4444





	1. Charming at first sight

Authors note:  
*I do not own anything or the charactersfrom Sons of anarchy.

Hello, this is my very first time writing fanfiction.  This story is going to start out slow and I am sorry about that, but it would be amazing if you could leave a comment if you would like me to continue to write this story.  
xx

CHAPTER ONE: 

I couldn't quite see where I was going, it was snowing, and I wasn't even sure where I was going to stay, but I kept driving as if I had a purpose, through the small town of Charming. It was about 11pm when i decided to pull over and take a break, who was I kidding I had no  
Idea where I was going and every motel I drive past looked like a crime scene, the car had to be safer to sleep in. I grabbed my blanket from the passenger seat and climbed over the back and stretched out, it took only seconds for sleep to drag me away. Suddenly I was brought back by the sound of banging someone was banging on my car window, I jumped and hit my head on the roof of the car, I was trying to wake myself up more and trying to peer through the glass to see who was out there, that was when I heard him.  
" are you alright in there miss?"  
All I could do was just stare at him I was completely frozen to the spot. He must have saw the complete terror in my eyes and he slowly raised his hands.  
"Hey, it's ok! I'm not going to hurt you! I can just leave you alone if you want?"  
I don't know why but something told me that I could trust him. Carefully I rolled down the window and shuffled back on the seat a little so that he couldn't grab me, it wouldn't be the first time I thought I could trust someone and turned out to be completely wrong. The stranger peered in through the window. He had warm brown eyes but they looked tired. He smiled a little and I felt myself relax and I wasn't sure why considering the situation I was in.  
"Are you lost lass?"  
It was the first time I had noticed that he had an accent Scottish i think.  
"I'm not lost" I said with a shaky voice.  
"Then why are you sleeping in your car? It's not safe here."  
"I have no where else to go" I admitted shyly. It wasn't my proudest moment, I never thought I would end up here, in my car.  
"Why are you going round tapping on strangers cars anyway?" I couldn't read this guy, why would he just walk up to my car.  
"Well I saw you pull up, I was outside of TM, and when your car didn't move away again I thought I better check it out."  
I looked down, I had to look away from his eyes I had to make sure he wasn't clouding my judgement, they just made me feel safe and I wasn't sure why. I could feel him looking at me and I still felt relaxed, I looked back up at him.  
" I was just going to rest for a couple of hours, my car felt safer than those motels looked."  
"Aye, you have a point." He laughed.  
I smiled a little.  
"I know you just met me and all, but I would like to offer you a safe place to stay. It's just across the road."  
I stared at him, who is this guy? And why is he being so nice to a complete stranger and why do i already trust him so much?

CHAPTER TWO:

I peered out of the car and across the road.  All  
I saw was an old garage, and a sign that had caught my eye, it had on it what looked like a reaper.  I blinked and thought my eyes were playing tricks, i shook my head, I must be really tired.  I thought about this strange mans offer, it was freezing in this car and I just knew he wasn't going to leave me alone.   
"Ok" I said cautiously. "But first sign of any funny business and I call the cops."   
It was a terrible threat and I didn't even sound tough due to my voice being too shaky. I cursed myself for being so timid. He smiled, maybe too much for my liking.   
"Well if you would like to follow me ma'am, we can get you out of the snow and into a warm bed."   
I gathered up my things and opened the car door slowly. As I stepped onto the pavement I finally got to look up at the man who was saving me.   
"I don't mean to be rude, but what's your name?"   
"The name's Chibs" he said happily.  
"And may I ask yours?"   
"Isabella... Everyone calls me Belle or Bella though"   
He smiled an incredibly sweet smile at me and my heart began to race. I found myself staring at him and I noticed he was wearing a leather vest that was extremely well worn and well worn boots and jeans. My eyes made their way back up to his face. He was still smiling and waiting for me to finish my appraisal of him. I was thankful that it was dark as my cheeks turned red.   
"Like what you see lass?"   
He laughed   
"Come on" he said "lets go"  
I followed Chibs across the road and through the gates to the garage. I read the sign Teller-Morrow automotive. Chibs lead me past the shop and into ...   
"A bar!?" I said a little too loudly.   
"I knew you were up to no good!"   
I started to panic! Why would he bring me to a bar!? There is no where to sleep here.   
"Hey relax little one! This is the clubhouse, we have dorm rooms back there and over there is the kitchen and over in that room is where we have our meetings."   
I scanned the room, it was rather warm and inviting even though it smelt strongly of alcohol and cigarette smoke.  
"Just think of this as the lounge room" he winked.  
I relaxed a little bit and he seemed to sense it because he grabbed my hand, my heart fluttered a little and I got annoyed with myself, why would I be reacting like this!?  He began to lead me down a hallway and he suddenly stopped at a door.  Chibs opened the door slowly and walked inside dragging me with him.  It was dark, in the room I could see the large bed and the bedside table with what looked like last nights half drunk Jameson and old half smoked cigarettes.  I looked up as I felt eyes looking at me.    
"What do you think?" He said, "you think it'll do for tonight?"   
I nodded my head.  
"It'll be perfect, thank you!"   
I smiled, he has been so generous.  I shouldn't be so skeptical.    
"There is a bathroom just through that other door over there."   
"Thanks" I said trying to stifle a yawn.   
"Sorry for keeping you up lass, I'll let you get some rest, I will be just in the room next door if you need anything."   
I smiled again.  "Thank you so much! For everything, I'll see you in the morning i guess."   
"Aye, sure will, goodnight little one."   
With that said, he turned and walked out closing the door quietly behind him.  I placed my things on the floor and climbed into the bed.  It felt odd being in some strangers room, but it also felt like home.  As my head hit the pillow I was asleep instantly, but not peacefully.  The nightmare took hold and I was back there again, back at Tyler's.  My abusive ex.  I must have been screaming and thrashing around as I was pulled out of the nightmare by warm familiar yet strange hands.  I barely heard the words he was saying to me but I could feel myself relaxing.   
"Hey, hey it's ok lass, you're safe, it's me Chibs"  
I opened my eyes a little and saw those warm brown eyes staring into mine, they looked different though, he was worried.  I looked around the room remembering where I was.  
"I'm so sorry I started to cry, it.. It was just a nightmare! I didn't mean to wake you."   
I looked up at him with tears streaming down my face.   
"It's ok lass, you were screaming down the whole place I couldn't not come to your rescue."   
He brushed the tears from my cheeks with his calloused fingers and I relaxed fully.  He then did the unexpected, he took me into his arms and just held me.  I went to protest and he felt it so he tightened his grip a little.  
"It's ok little one.  I am not going to hurt you."   
I couldn't help but feel helpless and lost and defeated.  I am in some strangers house and still attached to my old life.  Chibs doesn't know me or where I came from, yet he is here saving me.


	2. Not so Charming

I don't quite remember falling asleep again, but as I awoke I found myself in Chibs' arms. My cheeks flushed red, how did this happen, in the arms of a complete stranger! I was embarrassed. I tried to get up without disturbing him but I failed, his eyes opened and he smiled.  
"Good morning little one, did you sleep ok."  
I blushed even more.  
"I'm so sorry about last night" I blurted out.  
" it was just a bad dream, I'm not sure what came over me, did I ask you to stay!?"  
He chuckled and placed his hand on my cheek.  
"No you didn't ask me to stay, you fell asleep in my arms I didn't want to disturb you.. I hope it's ok?"  
"It's fine" I mumbled, still a little embarrassed.  
"You want to tell me what the dream was about?"  
I shook my head. I didn't want to relive it.  
"It's ok" he said, "when you're ready."  
Then he did yet another unexpected thing, he hugged me.  
"Is it ok if I took a shower?" I said, my face hard up against his bare chest. I really hope he couldn't feel my cheeks burning into his skin.  
"Aye lass, go have a nice warm shower, it'll make you feel better."  
I hopped up a little too quickly and felt this wave of dizziness come over me and I fell on the floor. Chibs was suddenly at my side helping me up. He looked down at me and gently brushed a strand of hair out of my face.  
"Are you ok?"  
"I'm fine, just a little dehydrated and hungry I guess"  
"Well how about we get you something to eat then, the shower can wait"  
I went to protest, but he put his hands up.  
"You look fine! Get dressed and I'll feed you!"  
He winked and started to walk out of the room.  
"Thank you!"  
I called out after him. He just smiled and shut the door.  
I sat on the bed for a moment wondering what on earth was happening. I haven't had any time to process anything. But all I knew was, that I was safe.  
I walked out to the bar, it looked different in the daylight, more inviting to say the least. I suddenly became aware that I was not alone and I couldn't see Chibs. I started to panic a little as one of the guys with dark curly hair walked over to me.  
"Hey, darlin! Have a good time last night?"  
I took a step back, what does he mean... What did Chibs tell him!? My mind was racing, I didn't know what to say.  
"Don't kiss and tell huh! Well how about you be a good little croweater and show yourself to the door"  
My heart was beating so fast, where was Chibs!? What is a croweater!? I felt tears start to roll down my cheeks.  
"TIG!!"  
I heard the roar from across the room I recognised the accent I looked up and Chibs was striding across the room.  
"What did you say to her!?"  
Tig looked shocked.  
"Nothing, I was just telling the croweater that she can show herself to the door"  
Chibs looked horrified.  
"She isn't some croweater Tig!"  
Tig looked mortified.  
"I'm sorry brother"  
"It's not me you should be apologising to!"  
Tig looked at me, I'm glad the tears had stopped.  
"I'm really really sorry"  
Tig put his head down and I almost felt sorry for him.  
"I..it's ok" I stammered and I looked at Chibs he looked worried.  
Tig stuck out his hand  
"The name's Tig"  
I took his hand and shook it lightly  
"Bella" I said shyly.  
"Well now that you have met Tig, I guess it's time to introduce you to the rest of SAMCRO."


	3. My Charming past

Chibs moved me around the room and introduced me to everyone, they all had what I could assume were nicknames, there was Juice, Tig of course, Ratboy, Bobby and Happy.   
"And this, is our president Jax, Jax this is Bella."  
Jax must have seen the look on my face, it was a look of confusion.  What is he president of?  
"It's nice to meet you darlin' " Jax said with a laugh and a gorgeous smile.  I blushed.    
"What exactly is SAMCRO?" I had turned to Chibs.  Jax gave Chibs a look and walked away. I was left even more confused, I had a feeling I should be worried.  Chibs lead me to the bar and handed me a beer.     
"Sit" he said.  
I sat down and held my beer but didn't drink any, I wasn't quite sure of the time but I knew it was way too early for that.  
"SAMCRO, is a motorcycle club, Jax, as I said before is the president and I am the Vice President."   
I nodded, I got the feeling there was more to it than that.  But for now this is all I needed.  I was hanging out with a motorcycle club.  My how my life has changed.    
"You just going to nurse that beer sweetheart"  
Tig had come up behind me and put his arm around me.  I saw Chibs tense up, his fists curled into a ball.    
"I'm not much of a morning drinker" I said trying to sound casual.    
"Oh come on! You're on holiday!"   
I laughed, this was far from my idea of a holiday.  
"So what made you come to Charming?" Chibs said.   
I looked at the beer in my hand and then raised  
It to my lips and took a drink.  I looked back at Chibs he raised his eyebrows.  
"I came here to get away from someone.. My ex."   
I took another swig of the beer.  I felt Tig's and Chibs' eyes on me.    
"He used to beat me up"   
I felt the tension as a i took another drink.  Both Tig and Chibs looked horrified.  This time Tig put his arm around me and this time it was comforting.   
"Come on" Chibs said "let's go for a walk"   
He took my hand and lead me outside.  It was bright outside, the warm heat of the sun touching my skin.  You wouldn't have thought it had snowed last night.   I could see everything properly now, the guys working away on broken down cars in the garage, and the reaper, it wasn't just my imagination, it must be for the MC.  Chibs drew me out of my daydreams, "Bella, I want you to stay here for as long as you need to, I spoke to Jax this morning and is fine with it."    
I couldn't help but smile.  Everything was working out so well and Chibs was being so nice, this amount of kindness from a stranger was overwhelming. The smile turned to tears of happiness.  
"Thank you so much, I don't know why you are doing this for me ... But thank you."   
Chibs smiled and brought his hand to my  
face and wiped away a tear.    
"When I first saw you, I felt like I needed to protect you Bella."


	4. Riding out of Charming

Authors note:  
I want to thank you all so much for liking my story! I am so sorry it's a little slow! But I never want this to end! Haha. Love writing for everyone. Xx

I started to fit into the SAMCRO family rather easily.  I would run errands for the guys and I had finally met Gemma, Jax's mum and mother figure to many of the guys.  She wasn't at all nice to me to begin with, I had to earn my place so I just kept my head down and worked.  I loved it here.  I had learned not to ask questions.  They would never tell me much anyways.  I always had someone following me when out, mostly Tig, I think he feels that he needs to make it up to me for calling me a croweater.  I didn't mind though,  I felt safe.  Chibs always made me feel at home and my feelings for him were beginning to take over.  As much as I tried to deny it, I couldn't help but fall for him.  But I swore to myself that I would never let him know.    
I sat outside at the picnic table in the shade eating my lunch.  Chibs came and sat down next to me and put his hand on my knee.    
"What's up?" I said as I looked at him,  I could see worry in his eyes.    
"The guys and I will be leaving today, not sure how long we will be gone for, have to sort some things out with our Irish friends."    
"I won't wait up then."  I tried to smile but I couldn't help but feel completely useless.  I wish I knew what was going on.  If anything happened to him.  Chibs gave my hand a squeeze and got up and left.    
As they got ready to leave I watched from the doorway of the bar,  I had a bad feeling about this trip, they often came back with bruises and cuts.  But I couldn't help but feel this time it was going to be worse.   I saw Chibs about to hop onto his motorcycle and all of a sudden my heart took over from my brain.   
"Chibs! Wait!" I ran over to him and in that moment everything went quiet I grabbed his face and pulled it to mine, it was the most passionate kiss I've ever experienced as our tongues danced and his arms found my waist.   
We finally let go of each other and it was then that I heard the whistles and cheers from the guys I looked up at Chibs blushing.    
"Well I should go away more often" he whispered.  He was smiling, he hugged me and kissed the top of my head.    
"It'll be ok little one.  I'll see you tonight."   
Tig came up to me and hugged me as well.   
"Thank you" he said.   
"For what?"   
"Making him happy" he said and he turned away and walked off.   
I waved to them as they rode out.  I couldn't help but feel nervous.  I went back inside and sat at the bar.  Chucky handed me a drink and I drank with him in silence.


	5. Blowing up Charming

It was 7pm when I heard the familiar sound of the Harley's make their way back into TM.  I was laying on Chibs' bed, it was comforting and it smelt like him and I then in that moment realised how much I had missed him.  I had been laying there for the past three hours reliving the kiss.  How it felt, how he tasted and the smile that was on his face as he left.  I jumped up knowing that I was about to see that face again.  I didn't have to go very far when the door burst open and there stood Chibs.  He wasn't smiling, I had also lost mine.  His eyes were far away from the present.    
"Are you ok?" I asked quietly.   
"Yeah it was just a long day, better now that I have seen you."   
He walked over to me and pulled me into a tight hug.  I breathed him in, he smelt of stale cigarettes, leather and cologne.    
"I have church at 8pm tonight" he talked into my hair and kissed the top of my head.    
"I'll wait for you in here then" I said quietly.   
He put his hand under my chin and lifted my head and put his lips to mine softly.  Then he was gone.  I raised my hand to my lips and smiled and fell back onto the bed.  How quickly this was moving and how fast my life was changing.. For the better.   
My eyes flew open, it was if everything had slowed down, at first I heard the screaming and people running and then I heard people screaming  my name.  
Jax and Chibs burst into the room and Chibs ran over and picked me up and carried me out of the room Jax ran ahead checking the other rooms.  
"What's going on!?" I yelled.  
We ran outside and all of a sudden there was the sound of the clubhouse being blown up behind us.  Chibs threw me onto the ground and crouched over me.  Jax was next to me laying on the ground I crawled out from Chibs and over to Jax  
"Are you ok?" My voice broke and tears were rolling down my cheeks.  
"I'm fine darlin'" I could see tears well up in his eyes to.  
I looked around and the entire club was just staring at the flames.   
I reached out for Chibs and he grabbed my hand.   
"Are you ok?" He said as he brushed a tear away.    
"I'm fine, why would someone do this?"    
"The Irish aren't happy with us."  
I couldn't accept this answer, I was sick of being left in the dark.  
"Why won't you tell me anything!" I hadn't realised I was screaming.  I started to cry uncontrollably.  Tig had come over and put his hand on my shoulder.  
"Baby, it's not Chibs' fault, if you aren't an old lady we can't tell you anything."  
I looked up at Chibs, I could see he was hurting.  "If I had of lost you." I started to sob again, and fell to my knees.  Chibs was there kneeling beside me he brushed the hair out of my face.  "You didn't lose me" he whispered.  "Tig is right.  I also want to protect you, you would hate me if you knew."   
He lifted me up.  I felt ashamed.  They had just lost their clubhouse.    
"I'm sorry" I said and I don't know why but I just started to walk away.    
"Bella!!" I heard them call after me but I didn't turn around I kept walking.


	6. Knight in shining Charming

It felt like I had been walking for hours. It was cold but I didn't feel it, I was numb. The tears kept streaming down my face. What had I gotten myself into!? We could have all been killed. If I wanted to die I would have stayed with my ex! And to have not been told about anything, not knowing this whole time that my safety was at risk! But he did this to protect me right? Keeping me in the dark. Why would he want someone like me?? Why would he protect a stranger?? My mind was racing with these thoughts. I hadn't realised I had stopped. I looked around me I had no idea where I was. I sat down and pulled my knees up to my chest and willed the night to take me away. I had no idea what time it was and I had no idea how long I had been asleep for, but I heard the faint sound of motorcycles, growing louder as they came towards me. I got up ready to run but Chibs must have seen me as he had come speeding towards me, he stopped and jumped off the bike. He walked slowly towards me, he looked sad. Tig and Jax pulled up next to him.   
"What are you doing here?" I was crying again. Great! I thought, crying again he is going to think I'm a sook.   
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you anything" he said as he looked at the ground.   
"I'm sorry I ran away, it just reminded me of why I ran away to Charming in the first place."   
Chibs turned to Jax and Tig   
"It's ok brothers, I think I got this now"  
Jax and Tig nodded and rode off.  
"I have one question for you lass."   
I looked up through the never ending waterfall of tears.    
"Ever since the night I first saw you, I have found myself completely falling for you, and I'm not sure why, but I just know this is right.. So my question is ... Will you be my old lady?"   
He looked nervous he was fidgeting and just staring at me.  
I thought about it for what felt like ages and I let out a long sigh.  
"I have never felt like this either Chibs.  But I need to know that you will tell me everything, I want to trust you! So my answer is .. Yes!"  
In a split second he had closed the gap between us and he grabbed my face and kissed me.  It was the most life changing kiss, I felt how much he cared, how much he wanted to make everything right and I felt him putting back together my heart.   
"Your chariot awaits my love" as he gestured to his motorcycle.  He handed me the helmet and I climbed onto the back behind him.  He took off back towards TM.  We rode through the gates and were met by police and firetrucks.  The flames were gone and the clubhouse just in a cloud of black smoke.  I couldn't help but feel awful for causing this much trouble when they clearly had more important things to deal with.   We walked over to the rest of them hand in hand, the guys saw this and then they did the unexpected... They all cheered! I couldn't help but smile and I looked up at Chibs he had the biggest smile I have ever seen him have.  They all hugged us, Tig kissed my cheek and gave me a wink and my smile grew wider.  I really did make Chibs happy.  Jax spoke up after the excitement had died down "ok brothers we need a plan, I have an idea for a new club house but for now let's use Gemma's house" everyone nodded.  "I'll deal with the cops, and the Irish don't know we survived so let's meet in the morning and we will surprise them in the morning."   
He turned to me and gave me a look that said well you wanted to know more so here it is look.  It was then I knew that this is just the beginning of a messy story.   
"Let's get you to bed." Chibs came up behind me and whispered in my ear.


	7. Getting to know Charming

I rode with Chibs on the back of his bike to his place.  I was a little nervous, I hugged him tight, I felt him tense a little. I was probably hurting him. We pulled up outside his place and he helped me off the bike.  
"Have you never ridden before lass!?"  
I blushed, so I was holding on too tight.  
"No, I haven't."  
He laughed and shook his head.  
"I thought you were going to break all my ribs!"   
He smiled and grabbed me and pulled me into his arms and he kissed me again. My legs turned to jelly and my heart melted completely.    He led me through the front door and i looked around, it needed a clean was my first thought! There empty Jameson bottles and old cigarettes and dirty clothes laying about.  He must have seen the look on my face   
"I don't get much time to clean and it's never high on my to do list!" He winked at me.  I sighed.  
" well it's lucky you have me now." I smiled up at him.   
"Let me show you my favourite room" he said with another wink.   
Of course he led me to the bedroom! But I wasn't going to complain.   
"What do you think?" He said with a smile on his perfect face.   
I giggled, "it looks just like your dorm room!" He chuckled and put his arm around me. You could feel the tension in the air, I wanted to kiss him so bad. He must have felt the same,  
All of a sudden his lips were on mine his tongue exploring my mouth. He pushed me up against the wall his body pressed against mine, I could feel him growing hard and it turned me on completely. I pushed him over to the bed and pushed him down onto the mattress. I started taking off my top and I felt hands pull at my jeans, he skilfully undid the button and pulled them down almost in one swift movement. Then it was my turn, I stood in between his legs as he sat on the edge of the bed, I grabbed his kutte and slid it off, I started to unbutton his shirt taking my time as I looked into his dark eyes. His hands had found the tiny amount of material that was my panties and he slid those off without breaking eye contact. I ran my hands over his now bare chest, making my way down to his belt. As soon as his jeans were off I was on top of him I pinned him to the bed, he placed his hands on my hips and then traced their way down and suddenly his finger slipped inside of me. I let out a small gasp and leaned back as his thumb massaged my clit. I was moaning as he was bringing me over the edge "Chibs" I cried as I felt his hardness throbbing in between my legs he removed his fingers and sat up to kiss me I hooked my legs around his back.  
"What do you want my love?" He whispered in my ear and the gently kissed my neck.   
I moaned softly grinding against him and he tensed and let out a small moan himself.   
"I want you inside me."  
And without hesitation I felt him enter me. I cried out in pleasure as I tightened around him. He was big! I stared into his eyes as he rolled me over onto my back with him hard as a rock inside me. He began to thrust slowly never breaking eye contact with me.   
"Harder!" I cried as I was just moments away from ecstasy.   
"Bella" he cried as we both came hard.   
He pulled out of me and fell down next to me, we both laid there in silence as we caught our breath. Once I had composed myself with legs still shaking I rolled over into his arms and within moments I was asleep. It was quite possibly the best sleep I had ever had.


	8. Waking up

I woke up, the sun was streaming into the room and what had happened last night had come flooding back to me.  I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I suddenly remembered where I was, I was in chibs' apartment! I looked over and he wasn't in the bed anymore. I listened carefully and could hear him down the hall in the kitchen. Treading quietly I made my way down the hall and peeked through the door into the open kitchen, there he was looking as casual as ever cooking breakfast and making coffee. I smiled to myself, this man made me so damn happy. I snuck through and stood in the middle of the room, I was only wearing one of his t-shirts and just underwear. He finally looked up and almost spilt the coffee everywhere causing me to smile even more.   
"Good morning princess" he grinned and held out a cup to me.    
I sat down at the kitchen table and continued to watch Chibs make breakfast.   He placed a plate in front of me and sat down opposite me.  We ate in silence for a while and I couldn't help but feel a little bad.  He needed to be out there helping the club, but yet he was sitting here looking after me.  
"You should probably be out there helping the club" I said between bites.   
"Aye, we are meeting at Gemma's this morning to discuss what we are going to do next... but I have to tell you love, these Irish they aren't going to stop until they get what they want and if it means hurting the people we care about then that's what they'll do"   
I stared at him for a moment, not really wanting to understand what he meant.   
"Does this mean that I'm in danger?"   
"Aye, love. But I won't let anything happen to you, I'll have a prospect stay keep an eye on you when I'm not here and you will not leave the house without the prospect"   
I nodded slowly trying to let it all sink in.   
The incredibly fast rate at which this was all happening was making me dizzy. Thrown into this world of violence and being in this new amazing relationship with this sweet strong man. It was certainly a nice change compared to my last relationship even with the violence. I knew Chibs would protect me.   
"Are you ok with all of this love?"   
He must have seen the worried look in my eyes.   
"I'm fine, I trust you guys with my life. All of this doesn't seem as bad as my last relationship, if it wasn't for you I'd still be sleeping in my car."  
I gave him a weak smile. He got up and walked around to me and lifted my chin up and looked into my eyes.   
"Belle, I promise I will not let anything happen to you. You are mine now."  
I felt my heart beat faster, and if I was standing my legs would have given out. This man barely knew me but was willing to do everything he could to protect me, I'd often wonder why.  
He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine, I did not want this kiss to end.   
I sat on the couch while Chibs was with the guys at Gemma's. It felt quite weird being here alone and I was a little afraid, I wasn't sure who was after the club and I wasn't sure why but I believed Chibs when he said he would protect me, so sitting here worrying wasn't going to help. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and I jumped up now cursing to myself that I had no weapon of any kind to protect myself, but it was probably just the prospect coming to babysit me.   
I opened the door a little to catch a glimpse at who was there when suddenly the door was violently pushed back and smacked me in the face knocking me down and unconscious.


	9. When she's gone

I woke up in a cell. It was dark and damp and it smelt so bad I almost vomited. I raised my hands to my face to feel the damage, It didn't feel good at all, my nose was definitely broken and I had a lump above my eye.  My ankles were still tied together and I couldn't get the rope undone.   
I couldn't cry, I couldn't feel anything really I was numb.   All I knew was that he would find me.. he had to, it was the only thing that kept me from going insane, knowing he would save me. 

CHIBS POV*

I just wanted to get home and see her.  See my Belle.  I downed the shot of whiskey Jax had made me do and walked out of Gemma's house and went to jump on my bike.  I didn't notice that the prospect had just pulled up and was scrambling to get off his bike.  "Hey!!" Shouted half sack "Chibs wait!" I lowered my helmet and glared at him.  "Why aren't you at my place boy!" I didn't realise I was yelling so loudly as Tig and Jax emerged from the house.  Half sack looked nervous and I felt my heart speed up.    
"I went there ... and ...  um ... she wasn't there, looked like someone broke in ... there was blood."   
My stomach dropped and Jax and Tig ran over to me, Jax had his hand on my shoulder and I all of a sudden couldn't hear anything, I felt an anger boil up inside of me.  All of a sudden I was off speeding down the road back home.  How could she be gone!? Who would want to take her?   
I parked the bike and ran towards the house, the door was still open and I could see the blood trail leading down the path.  I slowly pushed the front door wide open and I dropped to my knees, tears threatening to fall.  I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Tig he had managed to keep up with me.    
"Who would do this to her"   
Tig shook his head, and remained silent.  I had noticed he had suddenly looked very pale and I followed his line of sight and my heart stopped,  I saw Belles clothes laying on the floor covered in blood.  The anger suddenly returned and I stood up and punched the wall. All I could think of was that she was dead and it was all my fault.  The tears that were threatening to fall ... fell.


	10. Back in Charming

CHIBS POV*   
It has been 2 days and nothing! We thought it was the Irish, but it wasn't. They were shocked to learn that we were still all alive and we took care of them. I had to vent my anger somehow, killing the Irish seemed to have helped a little. I was covered in blood and dirt and sweat, I really needed to go home and have a shower but I couldn't stand going back to my place. Knowing her blood was still all over the floor and I couldn't bring myself to pick up her clothes. I had been staying at Jax's house, it was a distraction I helped with the kids and Tara helped me through the worst hours.    
We all rode to Gemma's and sat around the table for chapel.    
"Received this today" Clay spoke up and pushed the brown paper bag toward me.  It was delivered to TM, Gemma found it at the gate.    
I peered in and saw a CD.  I didn't want to think about what was on it, but we had to watch it.  Clay hit the play button and we all gathered around the laptop to see it.  And there she was, my Belle! Alive! But barely recognisable.  I clenched my fists and tried to fight back the tears again.  I heard Tig gasp and Jax turned away.  Then a man stepped into view, no one knew who he was, this wasn't club related.    
"This girl is mine! Don't you dare come looking for her, or she will end up looking way worse than this!" The man threatened us.  He must be her ex.  This psycho didn't know who he was messing with now.    
"We have to find her" Jax had spoken up after pressing stop on the video.  "No one treats family like this" I looked at Jax, shocked, he said she was family.  I hugged him.  "Thank you  brother."   
"I'll get juice to track this son of a bitch down, think it's time he met SAMCRO."   
Juice tracked down Tyler pretty quickly and once we realised he was still in Charming thanks to a purchase he made with his credit card, we were off.  We rode through town and turned off onto his street.   We pulled up a few houses down and walked down to his drive way.    
"Juice, Jax and Tig, you guys go round back! Chibs and I will go through the front door." Clay said and took his gun out of his kutte.  I did the same and the others took off round the back.  I stepped up and knocked on the front door.  Tyler not being so bright answered without even seeing who it was.  I pushed my way through and Clay grabbed Tyler.    
"Who the fuck are you!?" Tyler spat.  "We are the people you told not to try and find Belle!" And as Tyler's jaw dropped I fired my gun straight into his chest.    
Clay didn't say a word, he just dropped Tyler on the floor.  I probably shouldn't have shot Tyler, but what he did to Belle, the man didn't deserve to survive, not even behind bars.    
I ran through the house to find Belle only to be met by the others, and then I saw that Jax was carrying a body.  Jax must have seen the look on my face "it's ok man, she is alive but only just." I walked closer and pushed back the blanket and stood there horrified.  Tig put his hand on my shoulder and lowered his head.  She wasn't wearing any clothes and she was barely conscious.    
"Let's get her to the hospital" Jax said and walked towards the front door carefully.  I followed silently. I watched as Jax sat with her in the van, gently stroking her face. In that moment I knew nothing would ever happen to her again.   
I followed the van on my bike and when we got to the hospital Tara was outside waiting for us with a gurney. Jax placed her down and Belle was rushed inside. All I could do was sit down on the side walk. Lost.


	11. It's all over

BELLAS POV*  
I felt like I had been hit by a truck, I woke up in a bed that wasn't familiar, it wasn't until I heard all the beeping and looked down to see wires and machines that I knew I was in hospital.  I looked around the room a bit more, there were bunches of flowers and cards and stuffed animals, which I knew had to be from Happy, he may be a killer but boy did he have a soft side. The smile faded from my face when I realised I was in the hospital and that I was all alone. I started to panic, was it Tyler that dropped me off!? Was he coming back, I started to tear away the tubes that wires that were attached to me, I had to get out of here. I managed to get to the doorway of my room when I saw him... My Chibs! I couldn't control myself, I dropped to my knees and couldn't stop crying. Chibs had run over to me.  
"Hey, love it's ok, you're ok, he isn't going to hurt you anymore." I stared up at him.  
"He's not? How do you know, I can never get away from him." I sobbed uncontrollably.  
"I'm so sorry that this happened to you, but he is never going to hurt you again."   
"How do you know!?"   
"Because I killed him" Chibs said quietly into my ear. I froze, I think I had gone into shock. He's dead? He's really gone? Again, I had started to cry. Chibs gathered me into his arms and carried me back into my room and placed me gently on the bed. He covered me with the blanket and stroked my hair.   
"It's ok love, why don't you get some sleep and we can talk through it later."   
I nodded sleepily, tears still rolling down my cheeks. I was exhausted it felt like I hadn't slept in days and the shock was wearing off. Before I knew it I was asleep and it was the most peaceful sleep I had had in a long time.   
I woke up and rubbed my eyes and looked around the room. There were a lot of people and thankfully I recognised every single one of them. The sons had taken over the hospital, and I couldn't help but feel for once in my life safe and part of a family.  
"How you feelin' darlin'" Jax had come over to me and grabbed my hand.   
"I'm ok .. I think"   
"I'm so sorry darlin', I'm sorry we didn't find you sooner."   
"It's ok, it's not your fault Jax."   
I looked down at my hands they were bruised and cut and then I had a sudden urge to feel my face, it was lumpy and I felt cuts and it hurt. I started crying again as I realised what else hurt and I looked up and I was staring straight into Chibs' eyes. I could see the anger fill his eyes, he knew what I was realising. Jax dropped my hand as Chibs walked over to me. Jax ushered everyone else out of the room.   
Chibs softly brushed the hair out of my face.   
"It's ok love, remember he can't hurt you anymore."   
"He did it, didn't he ..." I kept my head down, he knew what I was asking.   
" I would kill him again if I could."   
"It's ok" I said quietly.   
Chibs just looked at me.   
"You're a strong one lass."  
I gave him a weak smile.  
"There is something else I have to tell you, while you were sleeping the nurse came in and said that they wanted to do a pregnancy test in a few weeks, I told them I would tell you."   
I stared at him in shock, I guess I should have expected it. The tears began to fall again. Chibs wrapped his arm around me and just held me until I had cried myself to sleep.


End file.
